Nightmares
by Shadowfang88
Summary: What happens when kid!America has a nightmare and runs to his big brother Britain for help? A quick story of the brotherly love between America and Britain. Human names used a bit.


**Ok, so this is my first fan fiction. Ever. So, please R/R! I would love to kwhat how I did! Oh, and the disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

"Britain!" The little country cried as he ran down the hallway, tears flowing down puffy, pink cheeks.

Hearing the sudden cry, the older nation swore under his breath and rolled over. He was just hearing things. No way would America ever get up in the middle of the night just to-

"BRITAIN!" America called out louder, finally reaching the country's door. He turned the bronze knob shakily, the cold metal making him shiver even more.

Britain decided to get up and trudge over to open the door himself, revealing a sniffling brown haired boy.

"What do you want, America? You should be in bed…" The blonde man grumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I-I had a bad dream and I was so scared and-" Britain held up a hand, stopping the crying nation from finishing. Piercing green eyes glared directly into the smaller boy's bright blue ones. A chill went down America's spine.

He knew that look. That was Britain's angry look. A look that always made America feel like the other country was staring into the very depths of his soul. But he hadn't done anything wrong, right?

"You woke me up… At two in the morning… FOR THAT?" Britain looked truly enraged and the small teary eyed nation, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

America nodded weakly, looking down to stare at his feet. Tears rolled down his face and landed on the plush blue carpet.

"Good night, America." The blonde growled, before slamming the door in the boy's face.

"G'night…" The boy mumbled, wiping away the water streaked across his face. He turned back towards his room, but only made it half way down the hall when Britain's door creaked open again.

"America?" He whispered gently, his tone now calm.

"Wha?"

"If," Britain sighed. "If you want, you can sleep in my room for the night."

"Really?" The brown haired boy sniffed softly, a slight smile coming to his lips.

"Yes…" Britain rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. He couldn't even believe his own words right now. But he couldn't leave America as a sniffling mess for the rest of the night.

"Thank you! I promise I won't make a sound!" America squealed happily and ran in between Britain's legs.

"Ugh…what am I getting myself in to?" The blonde huffed as he slugged back to his bed, which now contained a very cheerful little country.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable! This is only a onetime thing, alright?" Despite the harshness in his words, his expression was gentle and a smile formed across his face. No matter what, he had always had a soft spot in his heart for his little brother.

Even if he did wake him up at two in the morning.

"I know! And don't worry! You won't even know I'm here!" America chirped merrily, sliding deeper into Britain's feathery soft sheets.

_I highly doubt that._ Britain thought to himself. He couldn't kick the boy out now, so he was going to be stuck with him for the rest of the night.

Britain scooted the boy to the side to make room for him. Laying down felt so good…now he could just fall asleep and-

"Arthur?" America whispered, nudging the man's shoulder to get him to turn. Britain rolled his eyes and flipped over to face America.

However, Britain was puzzled. America hardly ever called him by his human name. In fact, Britain couldn't remember the last time the boy had used that name.

"What now, America?" Britain tried his best to sound irritated, part of him hoping that the small boy would just shut up and let him sleep. The other part enjoyed what little alone time he got to spend with his little brother, no matter what ungodly hour it took place at.

"I, well-just," America frowned, trying to think of what to say. Eventually he decided on something and smiled. "Thank you, Arthur."

Britain blinked confusedly. Why would America be thanking him? He hadn't done any that special.

"Thanks… for being the best brother ever!" America finished, giggling like a school girl as he wrapped his tiny arms around Britain's slim neck. The boy nuzzled his face affectionately against the older man's cheek, causing a blush to spread rapidly across Britain's face.

After regaining his composure, Britain placed a tender kiss on the boy's forehead and whispered into his hair,

"I love you, Amer- Alfred."

"I love," the boy yawned, releasing a soft mew, "you too…" With a deep breath, America went limp in the man's arms. His heartbeat settled into a steady pace, alerting Britain that he had fallen asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Alfred." Britain chuckled lightly, pulling the boy closer, and then he too settled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Done! Hope you enjoyed it. I plan on writing more Hetalia fanfics, and USUK is the current pairing I'm obsessing over, so expect more of them! **


End file.
